Longing
by himura kyou
Summary: Tahun ini pun tidak ada yang layak kululuskan, sama seperti tahun sebelumnya dan tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Kapankah aku dapat menemukan yang memiliki hati sepertimu? a gaje fic of Kakashi. Selamat membaca dan memberi review XD arigatobi!


Fandom: Sasuke.

Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi

Summary: antara diriku, dirimu, dan para genin muda itu

Warning: ooc, gaje, abal, boring, Kakashi's POV, settingnya (jauh) sebelum team 7 terbentuk, dan timeline yang suka lompat (jauh) walau alurnya terus maju :p

--

**LONGING**

"Kalian tidak pantas menjadi ninja. Pulang saja sana"

Tak terhitung lagi berapa kali aku mengatakan kalimat ini pada tiga genin muda yang baru saja lulus dari akademi dan menjadi muridku setiap tahunnya. Kini aku sudah kebal melihat wajah memelas yang mereka buat. Tangisan maupun penyesalan bukan hal yang bisa meluluhkan hatiku untuk meluluskan mereka. Hatiku tak akan berubah selama mereka masih berprinsip seperti itu. Prinsip yang seperti sampah bagimu, dan kini juga bagiku.

"Tapi Sensei!! Ini baru latihan pertama kita!! Beri kami satu kesempatan lagi!! Kami mohon!!"

Kembali saja ke akademi dan baca semua buku diktat itu sampai hapal luar kepala. Melaksanakan semua peraturan dan ketentuan yang tertulis di situ sampai ke titik komanya, bukankah itu yang menurut kalian harus dipegang untuk menjadi ninja yang baik dan benar?

"Sensei!! Kami mohon!!"

Aku tidak mempedulikan rengekan mereka dan meninggalkan area latihan itu. Yah, sebetulnya tidak benar-benar kutinggalkan. Aku masih memberi mereka satu kali kesempatan secara diam-diam. Di balik pepohonan yang jauh dari tiga genin muda itu, aku mengawasi tindakan apa yang akan mereka lakukan menghadapi situasi ini.

.

"Hei! Ini salahmu!"

"Itu salahmu!"

"Salahmu!!"

.

………hoahm

.

"Pokoknya ini salahmu!"

"Enak saja! Itu kan salahmu!!"

"Jelas-jelas salahmu!!"

.

...Bahkan aku sudah menyelesaikan duapuluh bab Icha Icha Paradise ini selama mengawasi mereka bertiga. Debat yang bodoh dan egois itu belum selesai juga. Sudahlah. Mereka memang belum pantas menjadi ninja sekalipun telah lulus dari akademi.

Kali ini aku benar-benar meninggalkan tiga genin gagal itu. Sandaime Hokage-sama sudah tidak terkejut lagi saat aku melaporkan hal ini kepada beliau. Mendepak genin-genin baru yang menjadi muridku adalah rutinitasku setiap tahun. Namaku pun sudah dikenal sebagai jounin yang tidak pernah meluluskan muridnya, dan aku tidak peduli apakah orang lain memuji atau mencela perbuatanku ini.

"Kakashi-kun? Sedang apa kau di kantor Hokage? Di mana semangat masa mudamu untuk melatih murid baru hari ini??"

Rekanku sesama jounin, Guy-kun, orang yang selalu bersemangat dengan sinar berkilau di giginya tiap kali tersenyum, langsung menepuk pundakku saat kami berpapasan di lorong kantor. Dia memang sahabat yang ramah …dan aneh.

"Aku baru saja melapor ke Hokage-sama bahwa murid baruku itu tidak lulus"

"Wow! Secepat ini? Biasanya kau melapor sore atau keesokan harinya! Hahaha!"

Hahaha juga. Hm. Entahlah. Hari ini cuaca begitu cerah. Rasanya sia-sia kalau aku harus seharian mengawasi tiga genin yang jelas-jelas gagal. Ada hal yang lebih berharga untuk dilakukan selain melihat kelakuan mereka yang menyebalkan.

"Yah, melapor hari ini atau besok memang tidak ada bedanya. Tapi hari ini aku ingin mengunjungi suatu tempat, jadi kupikir sebaiknya kuselesaikan saja urusanku dengan genin baru itu secepat mungkin"

"…Ke tempat itu lagi?"

Aku terus berjalan menuju pintu keluar dan membuat tangan Guy-kun yang tadi di pundakku terlepas dengan sendirinya, membiarkan dia hanya bisa berdiri diam menatap punggungku. Ya, aku ingin pergi ke tempat itu lagi, ke tempatmu berada.

"Heii! Kakashi-kun! Jangan lupa kita masih ada pertarungan jankenpon yang tertunda!! Ingat!! Yang kalah harus keliling Konoha sepuluh kali dengan _handstand_ lho!!"

Tanpa melihat ke belakang pun aku yakin dia sedang tertawa lebar sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan penuh semangat. Kuangkat sebelah tanganku tanda mengiyakan. Orang-orang selalu menganggap kami adalah rival sejati karena pertarungan-pertarungan bodoh seperti itu. Tapi aku tahu, dia melakukan semua itu untuk menghiburku. Dia memang sahabat yang baik …dan aneh.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju tempatmu. Sabarlah, sebentar lagi akan segera sampai. Dengan cuaca secerah ini, aku akan menemanimu seharian. Ada banyak hal yang bisa kuceritakan. Kegagalan murid-murid baruku. Perkembangan cerita dalam Icha Icha Paradise yang baru saja kubaca. Juga encok Hokage-sama yang tadi kumat. Dan masih banyak lagi.

Bagaimana kabarmu di sana?

.

.

.

"Kakashi-san, mau dango?"

Tawaran dango dari Anko-san memecah konsentrasiku yang sedang membaca Icha Icha Paradise. Walaupun ini sudah yang kali ketigapuluh aku membacanya, tetap saja serasa hidupku terhisap oleh setiap kata dalam novel menakjubkan ini, sampai melupakan dunia luar. Yah, tentu saja ini tidak berlaku ketika aku sedang meladeni genin baru sambil membaca novel, aku melakukan itu agar mereka menganggap aku sedang meremehkan mereka saja.

"Oi, Kakashi-san, malam ini kita kan sedang kumpul-kumpul antar staff akademi, jangan sibuk sendiri dengan novel pornomu itu dong!"

"Entah kenapa kalau Kurenai berkata 'kumpul-kumpul' antar jounin, aku mendengarnya seperti 'arisan' antar staff akademi"

"Asuma apaan sih! Dasar jenggot~!!"

Semua yang sedang duduk bersama dalam satu meja besar ini tertawa melihat tingkah Asuma-san dan Kurenai-san yang seperti anak kecil pacaran. Suasana kembali cair dan obrolan mengalir begitu saja tanpa gangguan oleh Icha Icha Paradise. Malam ini adalah acara bulanan kami para staff akademi shinobi untuk berkumpul bersama di sebuah restoran ketika sedang tidak ada misi. Sekedar makan dan minum sambil mendengarkan cerita masing-masing tentang apa saja yang mereka ingin ceritakan. Ini adalah salah satu kegiatan untuk mempererat hubungan kami sebagai jounin Konohagakure.

"Kudengar Kakashi-kun tidak meluluskan muridnya lagi. Jadi tahun ini sudah yang keberapa?"

Pertanyaan dari Ibiki-san yang tanpa basa-basi kujawab dengan garukan kepala yang asal-asalan. Aku sendiri sudah tidak menghitung saking bosannya. Ibiki-san pun tertawa, begitu pula yang lain. Semua sudah menganggap pertanyaan seperti itu hanya kelakar dan memaklumi tindakanku yang cukup kejam di mata para genin.

"Ya, dengan tidak meluluskan genin yang baru saja lulus dari akademi, membuatku harus mengajari mereka lagi dari awal hehehe"

"Ah, Iruka-san, maaf bukan maksudku untuk merepotkanmu"

Senyuman dari Iruka-san membuatku salah tingkah. Dia memang tidak menyalahkan perbuatanku. Kami semua yang ada di sini menghormati setiap prinsip yang dipegang oleh masing-masing pribadi. Ini memang tergantung keberuntungan sang genin apakah dia akan mendapatkan aku atau jounin lain sebagai gurunya.

Genin yang pernah tidak kululuskan sekarang sudah menjadi chuunin di bawah bimbingan jounin lain. Teknik dan kekuatan para genin Konohagakure tidaklah rendah. Namun jika seorang genin menjadi muridku, dia harus memiliki standar yang sesuai dengan prinsipku, yang tentu saja juga sesuai dengan prinsipmu.

"Aku tidak kerepotan kok. Justru aku senang bisa mengajari mereka dengan lebih intensif. Kita adalah jounin yang harus bisa membentuk shinobi-shinobi muda yang berkualitas. Benar kan, Kakashi-san?"

Iruka-san kembali tersenyum, semuanya juga ikut tersenyum mendengar ucapannya yang bijak. Kualitas. Ya. Aku menginginkan murid yang berkualitas. Bukan hanya dari segi jutsu atau chakra. Tapi juga hatinya. Guy-kun mungkin menyukai murid yang memiliki hati penuh semangat masa muda. Sedangkan yang lain mungkin menyukai murid yang memiliki hati penuh patriotisme atau apapun. Sementara aku, aku menginginkan murid yang memiliki hati sepertimu, yang belum juga ada sampai sekarang.

"Nah, Kakashi-san! Dari tadi kau kan belum makan!!"

Ukh. Anko-san kembali menyodoriku setumpuk dango sementara yang lain menyorakiku untuk memakannya. Ini juga salah satu kegiatan wajib pada acara kumpul-kumpul kami, sebuah misi tingkat S bagi seluruh shinobi Konohagakure, misi untuk membuatku membuka masker di depan umum. Tak kusangka kali ini mereka memakai cara frontal.

Hei, bisakah kau membantuku menyelesaikan masalah ini? Perlukah aku memakai kekuatanmu kali ini?

.

.

.

.

.

" Kalian tidak pantas menjadi ninja. Pulang saja sana"

Aku kembali mengucapkan kalimat yang sama seperti tahun lalu untuk tiga genin bertampang menyedihkan yang ada di depanku sekarang. Tampaknya untuk mendapatkan murid yang memiliki hati sepertimu itu bagai harapan kosong. Padahal Iruka-san dan guru akademi lainnya sudah mengajar dengan baik. Tidak ada yang salah dengan kurikulumnya. Hanya hati para shinobi muda ini saja yang belum menyadarinya, betapa pentingnya, betapa indahnya memiliki prinsip sepertimu.

Setelah berurusan dengan Hokage-sama yang hanya bisa menghela napas panjang karena mendengar laporanku tentang genin-genin gagal itu, aku segera pergi menuju ke tempatmu. Hari ini pun ada banyak hal yang bisa kuceritakan untuk kau dengarkan. Cucu Hokage-sama yang ribut dan usil selama aku membuat laporan. Hubungan Asuma-san dan Kurenai-san yang makin serius. Juga perayaan ulang tahun Guy-kun yang penuh tangisan haru darinya. Dan masih banyak lagi.

Bagaimana kabarmu di sana, Obito?

Tidur dalam keheningan selama ini tentu membuatmu kesepian bukan? Ataukah para pahlawan lain yang namanya terukir bersamamu di monumen ini juga menemani tidur panjangmu? Hari ini aku kembali mengunjungimu, berbagi cerita dan mengenang kembali saat-saat kita bersama di bawah bimbingan Minato-sensei.

Ehm. Yah. Kita memang tidak akrab. Selalu bertengkar dan berdebat untuk hal sepele sekalipun. Aku bahkan menganggapmu sebagai shinobi rendah yang tidak kompeten, shinobi yang selalu menitikkan airmata saat menghadapi masalah tanpa mau mengakuinya.

Haha. Maaf, Obito. Tapi begitulah yang kurasakan saat kita bersama. Dengan adanya Rin yang lebih terampil dalam kemampuan medis, kau sungguh seperti tak ada bagus-bagusnya. Nama Uchiha yang kau sandang bahkan tak mampu mengangkatmu. Ah, mengapa aku jadi menceritakan semua minusmu? Sekali lagi maaf, Obito.

Semua hal negatif tentang dirimu yang tersimpan di dalam memoriku pun sirna sejak hari itu, di hari kita berusaha menyelamatkan Rin dari tangan shinobi-shinobi brengsek itu. Hari yang tak akan kulupakan seumur hidupku. Karena itulah hari yang membuat namamu terukir di monumen ini. Monumen pahlawan Konoha. Kau adalah pahlawan, Obito. Pahlawanku.

'Sudah tentu seorang shinobi yang tidak menaati peraturan yang berlaku di dunia shinobi adalah sampah. Tapi shinobi yang meninggalkan rekannya, …lebih buruk dari sampah!!'

Ucapanmu itu, Obito, ucapan yang telah meruntuhkan dinding keangkuhanku. Membuatku akhirnya bisa menerima apa yang telah dilakukan oleh ayahku. Membuatku akhirnya bisa menerima keberadaanmu. Membuatku akhirnya bisa menerima bahwa aku tidaklah lebih tinggi darimu karena egoku. Kau adalah shinobi dengan hati emas, Obito. Keteguhan hatimu tak akan kalah oleh ninjutsu terkuat sekalipun.

Melalui mata darimu yang tertanam di dalamku, lihatlah dunia yang telah kautinggalkan ini. Jalan shinobi yang kaupegang itu terus hidup di dalamku, yakinlah aku akan selalu menjaganya.

Bersabarlah, Obito, suatu saat nanti, pasti akan kutemukan genin-genin muda yang juga memiliki hati sepertimu. Akan kudidik dan kubimbing mereka menjadi shinobi berkualitas, yang tak sungkan untuk melindungi Konohagakure tercinta, juga tak ragu untuk melindungi rekannya, meski harus mengorbankan nyawa.

Ngomong-ngomong, apakah aku sudah bercerita tentang gosip terbaru dari Icha Icha series?

.

.

.

.

.

"Kesan pertamaku terhadap kalian adalah, aku tidak suka kalian"

Seorang gadis berambut pink yang cerewet. Seorang bocah berambut durian yang lebih cerewet lagi. Dan saudara jauhmu, seorang bocah Uchiha dengan tampang yang suram dan pikiran yang kelam. Melalui sesi perkenalan ini saja aku hampir yakin bahwa mereka tidak bisa bekerja sama dengan baik sebagai tim. Egoisme terpampang jelas-jelas di dahi mereka sekalipun tertutup oleh head protector. Apakah tahun ini pun aku tidak bisa mendapatkan shinobi yang memiliki hati sepertimu, Obito? Mari kita berharap dan lihat saja hasilnya pada latihan menangkap lonceng besok pagi.

.

.

"Sensei telaaaat!"

"Ah… maaf, tadi aku tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan—"

Tidak heran mereka meneriakiku karena alasan bodoh yang kulontarkan. Tapi mengunjungimu sebelum menghadapi bocah-bocah ingusan ini tentu jauh lebih menyenangkan. Satu gadis berambut pink yang hanya ada kata 'Sasuke dan Sasuke' di kepalanya, satu bocah berambut ayam yang hanya ada kata 'cukup diriku sendiri' di kepalanya, dan satu bocah berambut durian yang hanya ada kata 'menang apapun caranya' di kepalanya. Apa yang kau harapkan dari mereka, Obito?

.

.

" Kalian tidak pantas menjadi ninja. Pulang saja sana"

Tidak heran kalimat ini terucap lagi olehku. Mereka sama saja dengan genin-genin lain yang dulu kutangani. Selama belum bisa menemukan esensi terpenting dari latihan menangkap lonceng ini, mereka tidak akan kululuskan menjadi muridku. Itulah komitmen yang kupegang sebagai jounin pembimbing. Tidak, aku tidak akan memberikan perlakuan khusus walaupun dia memiliki kontrol chakra dan jutsu yang terbagus seakademi, atau walaupun dia memiliki dendam kesumat terhadap seseorang yang sudah membunuh seluruh klannya, bahkan walaupun dia memiliki rubah berekor sembilan yang bersemayam di dalam tubuhnya.

Kubiarkan merekan bertiga berdebat sementara aku mengawasi dari balik pepohonan yang jauh dari area latihan itu. Satu jam? Dua jam? Kali ini berapa jam sebaiknya aku bersabar menunggui debat bodoh mereka? Obito, apakah untuk memiliki hati sepertimu itu sangat susah diraih?

Aku bisa saja dengan mudah berkotbah panjang lebar sampai malam untuk mengatakan semua hal tentang arti penting kerja sama dan saling percaya dan hal-hal indah lainnya. Tapi itu hanya membuat mereka menjadi bekerja sama karena perintahku. Aku ingin genin-genin muda ini memiliki rasa itu murni dari dalam hatinya dan bukan paksaan. Apakah aku terlalu muluk, Obito? Aku tidak menginginkan murid yang setengah hati melakukan tugasnya.

.

"Sa-sasuke-kun! Sensei kan sudah melarang kita untuk memberinya makan!"

"Sudahlah, aku tidak merasakan kehadiaran dia di sekitar sini. Lagipula akan menyusahkan kelompok kalau ada yang kelaparan seperti anak bodoh ini"

"Temee! Siapa yang bodoh!? Huoh laparnyaa~~!"

Obito, mataku tidak menipuku kan? Dua genin itu memberikan bekal makan siangnya pada bocah berambut durian yang kuhukum terikat di tiang kayu. Mereka telah melanggar perintah yang kulakukan. Mereka telah melanggarnya demi seorang rekan. Bukankah itu hal yang bagus, Obito? Bergembiralah karena kita telah menemukan shinobi yang selama ini kita nanti-nantikan!

.

Mataku bersinar seterang kemilau gigi Guy-kun. Acungan jempol kuberikan kepada mereka bertiga. Aku tersenyum dari balik masker saat melihat kekagetan mereka akan kemunculanku yang tiba-tiba setelah tadi meninggalkan mereka dalam keputusasaan. Kululuskan mereka dengan hati tulus. Setelah bertahun-tahun, akhirnya aku bisa memberikan laporan yang membuat Hokage-sama bersenang hati.

Obito, maaf mungkin aku tidak bisa mengunjungimu hari ini, karena untuk saat ini aku ingin menghabiskan hariku dengan murid-murid baruku. Besok akan kuceritakan semua yang kulakukan dengan mereka bertiga hari ini. Pertama-tama adalah foto bersama, ya, foto bersama seperti yang kita lakukan dulu dengan Rin dan Minato-sensei. Juga makan ramen di kedai Ichiraku, atau mungkin makan barbekyu di restoran YakinikuQ.

Rasanya aku jadi terlalu bersemangat seperti anak kecil yang mendapat setumpuk Icha Icha gratis lengkap dengan tanda tangan dari Jiraiya-sama. Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku mendapatkan murid, murid yang sesuai harapanku, murid yang berprinsip sepertimu. Tidakkah kau juga akan sepertiku sekarang jika mendapatkan murid seperti ini? Menyenangkan bukan, Obito?

Janjiku akan terus kujaga, tenang saja, Obito. Akan kudidik mereka menjadi shinobi berkualitas, shinobi yang melindungi desa tanah kelahirannya dengan segenap daya, shinobi yang mengutamakan rekan seperjuangannya dengan segenap jiwa. Akan kujaga janjiku agar tetap merah, semerah mata yang telah kauhadiahkan padaku ini.

Lihatlah mereka bertumbuh dan berkembang menjadi shinobi yang membanggakan. Lihatlah mereka melalui mata darimu yang tertanam padaku ini, Obito.

**END**

O_o  
Sa-saia membuat fic tentang Kakashi. Uh oh. Tumben aja hehe.. kebetulan lagi terbayang-bayang keimutan Obito… Oh Obito… mengapa model rambutmu mirip Tobi… -mimisan- …dan mengapa tokoh utama di fic ini malah jadi Kakashi… =_=a (bingung atas kegajean diri sendiri)

Dear my beloved readers, thankyou for reading this retarded fic!  
Curses and flames are welcomed haha  
Comments and critics are respected  
So review please~  
En enjoy read my other fics too :p  
Arigatobitobitobitobi XD


End file.
